


Dean Martin

by LokiTheFox



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: Sherlock realizes something amazing!





	Dean Martin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! I’m new to the Sherlock fandom and I kinda wanted to contribute! When I saw @swanky-batman‘s Writing Challenge I thought it was the perfect opportunity! Sherlock is probably really OOC in this but I don’t have a really great grip on his character so I tried my best! I used prompt number 8: “Please don’t look at me like that, you’re making me blush” You guys should join the challenge! It’s a lot of fun!
> 
> Pairing: Sherlock x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 815

This morning you received a text from your boyfriend, Sherlock, telling you to come quickly to his place. Thinking it was an emergency, you rushed over. You knocked on the door and waited while mumbling a quiet ‘come on, come on, come on!’ to yourself.

After a minute, Mrs. Hudson swing open the door and greeted you happily.

“Hello, dear! Are you hear to Sherlock? He’s been acting very strange today.” She said with a smile.

“Yes, I’m here to see him! Is he alright? He told me to come over right away.” You have her worried look.

“Oh, he’s fine! You know how dramatic he can be, dear.” She giggled.

You heaved a sigh of relief and shook your head. “That man…” you mumbled with a chuckle.

Suddenly, the sound of music drifted through the building from behind his door. It wasn’t his usual kind of music or the sound of his violin. It was… Dean Martin?

“Oh, he’s been listening to that kind of music since early this morning. He was even up before I could make him his morning tea!”

“Oh, really?” You smiled at the sweet woman. “Maybe I should go see why.”

“Of course, of course!” Mrs. Hudson moved aside, opening the door wider for you enter. You thanked her and made your way up to Sherlock’s door.

It was wide open as On an Evening In Roma played rather loudly from inside. You entered slowly and quietly so as not disturb the sight before you. There he was, back towards you, looking at something down on the table, and swaying to the song with a bit of a bounce. You could hear him lightly humming to the song and you couldn’t hold back a laugh.

Your hand flew up to your mouth to hide your smile as he spun around in surprise. “Am I interrupting something?” You teased.

A smile spread across his face and his long legs quickly carried him over to you. His hands found your hips and swayed you along with him.

“Not at all, my dear.” He replied, kissing your forehead.

“I got your text,” you said and placed your hands on his shoulders, allowing him to lead you in his little dance. “I was under the impression something was wrong.”

“Wrong?” He asked with a chuckle. “There is absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, it’s the opposite!” He spun you out at arms length and then pulled you back into him, then continued swaying. “Everything is absolutely right!”

“Mrs. Hudson was right. You’re acting very strangely.” You have him a suspicious but playful look. “What’s gotten into you today?”

The song faded out and That’s Amore started playing. Sherlock’s expression changed to the softest one you’ve ever seen. It made you feel like butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach and your cheeks were on fire.

“Please don’t look at me like that, you’re making me blush!” You tried to hide your face but he wouldn’t allow it.

“It’s such a beautiful color on you.” He smiled.

“Oh, shush!” You playfully hit his chest, making him laugh. “Tell me why I had to rush over here!”

“Remember yesterday when were sat right there in my chair?” He asked, gesturing to the chair he always sat in.

“Um, yeah? I was reading a book.”

“And I was sitting over here, working on my laptop.” He walked over to the chair he sat in. It was facing you so he could just glance up from the screen at you if he wanted.

“Yes, yes! I remember!” You giggled. “Where is this going?”

“I was sitting here, working. Then, I heard you sigh. It was something so small but I looked up at you and…” he trailed off.

“And what?”

“…I don’t know if it was the way the light from the window was hitting you or…”

“Sherlock, what is it?!”

“In that moment, I realized something and I couldn’t stop thinking about it last night.” His soft expression returned and you could feel your face heating up again.

“What did you realize?” You asked.

“I realized that… I’m… in love… with you.”

You stared at him surprised and speechless. You never expected to hear those words from him. Is this a dream? To make sure it wasn’t, you pinched your arm. Sherlock chuckled when you flinched.

“I promise this is real.” He said taking your hands and bring them to his lips to place a kiss on your knuckles.

“Oh, good.” You laughed. “Because, I love you, too.”

His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you against him, kissing you. When you pulled away you both were still smiling like lovesick fools.

“Dean Martin, though?” You asked, teasingly

“Is something wrong with that?” He raised a brow questionably.

“No, I just didn’t think you were a Dean Martin kinda guy.” You giggled.

“I am now.”


End file.
